


No Way To Run

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Double Penetration, Double double penetration, Implied Mech Preg, Impregnation, It is, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: Megatron gets stuck between two Primes.





	No Way To Run

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of thing always happens when I and [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) talk about MegaOp.  
> Kudos to her! She always inspires me! And beta-reads all the silly stuff I write ^_^

He knew that the only way to make a _really_ powerful copy of Optimus was to, basically, split the damn Prime in two.

It took a lot of time and resources, but Shockwave finally managed to make a quantum bond using the connection between the artifacts of Primes and their link to the Matrix.

_And chop the chunk of Prime's spark off._

The Matrix and the Artifacts were furious, if a destroyed lab and otherworldly voices were any indication. But the deed was done. The Decepticon warlord made his own dark version of the Autobot leader, made of all the suppressed desires that were considered unwanted by the original. The newborn spark twin.

Nemesis Prime.

And this was Megatron's downfall.

Or, to be precise, his heat trigger.

How could have Megatron predicted this?! Oh, yes, when you say out loud that having a copy of your stupidly alluring arch-enemy walking around for a long time could stress one's body in curious ways, it sounds logical! But this could not have happened to Megatron. _It shouldn't have!_

And yet, his pelvis became a burning pit. When his spike transformed into secondary valve he had to fight his way out of his own base.

Ridiculous! _Ugh!_

He thought he got away. He just had to sit it through and then return to claim what's rightfully his — the Decepticon throne.  And meanwhile, he had to satisfy his hungry frame.

It was fruitless. Overloads, while being a nice temporary relief, wasn't what his body craved. His main valve wanted thick transfluid while newly acquired secondary valve demanded proto-metal straight from sire's core.

He could do it. This was just a matter of patience and willpower. _Nothing should stand in his way, he is the master of his own future!_

Alas, there was one more person whose stubbornness forged the four-million-year war. And another one who inherited this obstinacy.

Nemesis Prime tracked him down, not caring that losing two powerhouses in one go made the Decepticons dangerously vulnerable.

He came and made Megatron his.

Oh, the Decepticon leader wished to say he struggled.

He didn't.

He welcomed the intrusion.

But it didn't stop there. _Oh, no_. Being connected to his counterpart on the most intimate level made Optimus affected by Megatron's condition as well. And aware of where to find him. 

The last part would have bothered  Megatron a lot more if it wasn't for him being trapped between two Primes whose reason for existence narrowed down to filling Megatron up until there would be nothing left in their tanks. Mark him. Frag him. Breed him.

 _And Megatron loved it!_ The thought of all this being wrong, degrading and humiliating added new layers to sensations.

As did four spikes. Each of his valves was sore and stretched to the brim to accommodate invasion twice as big as it should have been. No warning popped up on his HUD about his channels being contaminated with a mix of transfluid and proto-metal instead of pure stream to each valve. It meant that his frame didn't care as long as building materials ended up inside him. He could _drink it_ , if he pleased so, and his programming would sing!

And Megatron abused this knowledge with all the fury of the mech failed to escape his heat. 

 

It was a moment of serenity after the overload, but Megatron still felt the spikes pulsing within him, oozing with rich goo. Some of it was leaking out, but it was no matter. There was a lot more where it came from.

Optimus was in front of him, his head resting on Megatron's shoulder. One blue hand was locked with the warlord's, fingers tightly intertwined. Megatron's free hand rested on the Autobot's helm.

Megatron hummed.

Interesting, what was his rival thinking of?

Suddenly, Nemesis started nuzzling the grey helm of his master. His pelvis began moving in uncharacteristically slow gentle trusts, pleasing still highly sensitive main valve.

Megatron raised his hand to touch the dark Prime's cheek and felt his fingers being sucked.

"Yes, that's it. Ah... You're doing good."

The body in front of him straightened. Optimus squeezed Megatron's hand painfully and joined in.

Most of the time the Primes were acting in perfect sync, but from time to time they turned on their dim-witted rivalry and Megatron needed to hold for dear life. His valves contracted asymmetrically and his system became alert and confused until Megatron smacked both his mates as a demand to cut it off.

The pace accelerated, but the Decepticon warlord couldn't quite reach his pleasure yet. Megatron bared his teeth. He started to lose his temper.

"Harder, you morons, harder!" His voice was hoarse and full of anger.

He was so close! Megatron growled. _He won't be denied!_

Nemesis pushed forward, making Optimus feel the whole weight of their tangled bodies. The dark Prime was setting a hard, punishable rhythm, forcing Optimus to follow. Megatron moaned, and right before the overload the Decepticon leader understood with crystal clarity that there was no way around it. With so much raw energy he _would_ be knocked up. No protection could handle it.

And then the overload finally hit him. In the middle of his high the warlord felt the contraction of his valves push his mates over the edge as well. 

Basking in bliss, Megatron looked Optimus in the optics. He had never seen them as bright as tonight. For a moment it felt as if clarity of mind started returning to them both. And then, with a primal growl Nemesis sank his teeth into the warlord's shoulder cables.

Megatron was covered in scratches and bites. His energon and his lube marked both Primes as his own. Nemesis dug his claws in the seams of the grey abdomen, just as Optimus laved the fresh bites with tender licks.

And everything started anew.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what happens when you make a pirate copy of the Prime.


End file.
